


Love, Heiwa

by Naburi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Itachi's Elder Sister, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Sibling Love, Uchiha Heiress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naburi/pseuds/Naburi
Summary: Revived through the use of Edo Tensei for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Heiwa Uchiha resists her summoner to change allies in hopes to win over Obito as the last friend he trusted before Rin's death. Little did they know that bringing back a dead lover surely is not a good thing.
Relationships: Obito/OFC, Uchiha Obito/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Weapons of War

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in FFN in 2014, continued this 2020.

Her slender hand cuts off his air supply and he gasps, trying to breathe from the grip she has over his throat. Yet even then, despite his situation, he still manages to choke out a chuckle, the serpentine eyes he's acquired from Orochimaru's DNA crinkling in fabricated amusement.

"Heiwa," he forces out to command. "H-Heiwa, _let go_."

Beneath the long locks of her dark hair, the kekkei genkai with her darkened sclera in her eyes spins in threatening activation. There are evident marks across her right eye marring her features, but it's not enough to cover the faint tear troughs beneath her eyes and the cold look she has on him right that moment.

"H-Heiwa—"

She shoves him against the wall and it takes all effort in him not to cry out that he almost sighs in relief when she suddenly lets him go. He barely stands in his own feet after he fell at her feet and he coughs back the air that's once lost in his lungs, now holding onto his bruised throat.

"Who are you?" She looks down on him, not a look with anything across her dead eyes.

And as he looks up at her, he sees the same eyes of her dead brother. They have the same look, and it's frightening how similar they are.

Or at least, _were_.

"I'm the one who brought you back..." he croaks, warily looking over at her, as if afraid that somehow she'd have him by the throat again if not worser than that. "You're supposed to be dead, Heiwa, like Fugaku and Mikoto, but I brought you back here..."

She pauses then before she leans against his ear, and he can't have missed the threatening look in her red eyes. "I said _who are you_?"

He visibly stiffens.

"Kabuto," he hastily answers her now. "My name is Kabuto Yukushi."

She glances at him, and even as simple as that makes enough of a threat for Kabuto despite the control he has over her as the one who resurrected her.

Even in an imperfect form, she still releases the same overwhelming chakra she used to have, fogged with a deadly energy. Orochimaru had always wanted her for himself—to be his vessel, his weapon and pawn. But death has beaten him to it.

"And what do you want from me, Kabuto?" she asks and Kabuto forces himself to look like he has the upper hand here, that even though he knows she has much more power over him than her, he's still stronger—even if it's just by word.

"I want to make a war, Heiwa." He forces a smile, but all she does is stare at him, her kekkei genkai deepening in color as they bear onto Kabuto who tries to hide the way he flinched by covering up with an empty smile. "I want to make a Fourth Shinobi World War."


	2. Her Little Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story consists largely of flashbacks, which will be noticeable as present and past events will be written in their respective tenses.

"I'm sorry, Itachi," Heiwa whispered softly against his locked door. It was quiet, but she knew he was there, listening to her talk, to say sorry like she always would. He would always listen to her, she knew, no matter how much he'd already grown tired of her apologies. And as much as it pained her, she hadn't really meant to miss their promised day for an Anbu mission.

She had been apologizing for a long time outside his door, because that was the only way she knew how to make up for it. It really hadn't been her intention, but as soon-to-be captain, she couldn't turn it down. Not when it was her responsibility. Not with their father expecting much more from her that at times she felt more of a tool than his daughter.

"I really am sorry, otouto." She sighed sadly, her eyes lingering on his door as if somehow, that moment, he'd finally open it for her. But even as she pulled away, he didn't answer her. Her shoulders slouched at this. Her otouto had been the only one who could ever make her feel such defeat.

Though she expected nothing more when she finally turned away, the tug in her shirt after the sound of the door made her heart swell.

"Otouto?"

"Don't go…" Itachi mumbled shyly from the crack of his door before tumbling out and burying himself in her shirt. "Don't go, Nee-san. I understand now… I didn't mean to be spoiled."

She sighed contently, gently prying off his fingers before she kneeled down in front of him. His face was flushed, perhaps embarrassed and a little sad at the same time. But there were still the tear troughs she loved beneath those obsidian eyes of his, semblances that they both shared.

She was no more than five years older, but the the way she was now and all she was made her appear older than twelve.

Heiwa smiled sadly, a smile that her otouto caught but didn't get the chance to question when she caught him off guard by prodding two fingers on his forehead. He stumbled a bit before his hands went to where she poked him and he whined. She knew he didn't like it when she did that, but it had become a habit she'd done since when he was a baby because it made him stop crying.

"Forgive Nee-san, Itachi. Next time," she promised him before kissing his forehead this time. "Next time."

"Nee-san..." Her otouto tried to pull away.

"Oh?" She smiled, growing amused. "Don't you like my kisses anymore, otouto?"

"I-I'm too old for kisses anymore," Itachi reasoned, although half-lying to himself when he loved it as much as she did.

"How about my hugs then?" Heiwa suggested, wiggling her eyebrows as she smiled before she gave him no chance to react when she suddenly engulfed him in her arms. She laughed at her otouto's attempts on getting away, and she couldn't help but smile and yet feel so sad all of a sudden.

Her arms tightened around him as she buried her face further at the crook of his neck.

"N-Nee-san," Itachi said, squirming a bit and tapping her back to catch her attention. "Nee-san, I can't breathe..."

"Just a little more," she told him almost weakly and she could feel him eventually hug her back too.

He was only five, but her otouto, her little otouto was already growing up so quick. She remembered the first time he said her name, his first few steps all on his own, his first tooth and the first time he lost one.

He had been so precious, and even though he still was, he was just too big to carry anymore.

She remembered the time she held him so tight during the Third War. He was so small in her arms, barely even remembered the deaths before them, but he remembered the fear—so she always made sure to be there for him when he needed her.

_"You're okay. You're fine. Nee-san is here, Itachi. I'm here."_

And that was why she swore to protect him from everything. She loved him so much, more than she can possibly love her parents.

"Nee-san?" Itachi softly whispered just before she suddenly pulled away.

"You know, you're going to be a big brother soon, Itachi," Heiwa reminded him with a knowing smile. "You can't always be running after me for hugs and kisses."

His face instantly burned. "But, Nee-san, it's always you who—"

"What's going on here?" Fugaku's voice broke them apart, and with one glance towards their father, all Heiwa's gentleness for her otouto suddenly went away in a blink of an eye, replaced by something so very cold.

"Nothing," she said curtly, pulling Itachi behind her back as she stood up on her feet. She could easily see the way all her otouto's expression turned gray and dull as their father glanced at him with empty eyes.

"Don't loiter around in the corridor. You should be training to be an exceptional shinobi like your sister, Itachi," Fugaku said coldly.

Itachi, however, hid as a response, burying himself more behind Heiwa's back with a look of fright, and such actions made familiar disappointment Heiwa knew all too well to take on Fugaku's expression before he turned away. He looked at her then, a look in his eyes so different from what her otouto received from him.

Heiwa hated those eyes—those obsidian eyes that had always reminded her that _he_ was the reason she was made the way she was, that _he_ was the reason on why she'd come this far as an Anbu. And although she loved her father, she hated him for treating his children the way he did.

"Come to my office."

And with that, Fugaku brushed past them after one last lingering stare.

As Heiwa looked down at her otouto, there was a visible look of sadness in his eyes and also shame. She could easily notice the way he fidgeted, or how he always looked so broken and empty.

"Don't worry, Itachi," she softly assured him, to at least ease up his worries. "He didn't mean any of that."

But instead of calming the tension like she intended, her otouto pulled away from her as his baby features hardened. "You know he did, Nee-san. He always does," he says thickly, confused and angry. "Y-You won't understand… Someone… Someone like Nee-san—"

And realization seemed to dawn on him, when he stopped and looked at her. His Nee-san looked so very sad.

"I'm sorry, otouto," is the only thing she managed to say.


	3. His Elder Sister

"Exceptional as always," Fugaku said, appeased, the weary lines on his face fainting but she couldn't quite tell if his words meant something to her or not. He was hard to come by and even harder to please, but if it meant losing her otouto, then she'd rather have nothing at all. "Even exceeding your Anbu companions. But that's no surprise, is it?"

Her eyes drifted from those eyes, then for a moment she clenched her hands, dreading his next words.

"Because, after all, you are my child."

But there was a time when she wasn't—when she wasn't his child, when she was a disgrace when he first laid his eyes on her in her mother's arms.

A girl.

She was first his shame, to have a girl as a first born, then his disappointment. She had been a weak child, gifted none of the traits of an Uchiha son, but she had wanted his approval. She had wanted to shamelessly wear the clan symbol behind her back and become her father's joy.

And yet he cannot even smile for her when she exceeded the perfect _son_.

"There is a new mission for you, Heiwa." Fugaku's eyes dropped on her and she held his gaze. "If you successfully complete this mission, you will officially become the Anbu Captain under the command of the Fourth Hokage."

Yet again, she could only nod.

For so long, she had worked her way to become her father's daughter only to realize that when you hold too much power beyond your control, too much knowledge beyond your own comprehension, people would grapple their way to use you.

And she began to question her love then, the love she had for her family, when she knew she could easily betray them for the Fourth Hokage's orders.

And in that moment, she hated herself.

* * *

As she slid the shōji door close, the moon was already starting to show itself and the sun was beginning to depart. Shadows littered the corners of the outer corridor, yet even then she couldn't have missed his presence that she couldn't help but smile.

The tension in her shoulders because of Fugaku's presence had already lifted away with just having him close by.

"Come out, Itachi," she said softly. "I know you're there."

Instead of answering her, he hid more in the shadows, hoping that at least he could have fooled her into thinking that it was only her imagination. To his dismay, Heiwa approached the shadows. He had to shut his eyes, convinced that if he did so, he'd vanish somehow.

"Itachi, you should wear something warmer," she mumbled as he felt her warm hand caress his cheek. "You're cold."

He finally gave up hiding and he looked up at her gentle eyes. He had noticed that there had never been a time she was not kind to him, and that it was only to him.

She was always cold, if not indifferent, with others especially outside of their family. And although this made him feel special, he also somehow felt guilty.

"Are you angry at me, Nee-san?" he asked her, dreading to hear her say yes, even though he knew she could never get mad at him for anything. She patted his head, a gesture so warm he wanted more.

"No, Itachi. No..." she answered him softly. "How could I ever be to my otouto?"

From the side of the outer corridor, the orange glow of the sky illuminated a piece of the hall and reflected to their way. Yet even with such a particular color of joy, her otouto had a look of sadness and neglect over his face.

"He... He has always talked about you, Nee-san."

He hadn't meant to say it, but when he looked at her his face was filled with sorrow. He had never really mentioned it before although it happened all the time, and hearing him say it now pained her when she had to force herself to smile.

She sat beside him on the side and looked over the sky. It was almost nice to have him beside her watch such a beautiful scene, if it weren't for the tension.

"Am I... Am I unpleasant to you?"

As she said this, she noticed the way he stiffened. And although she knew he never meant it that way, she also knew he was contemplating whether if she truly was. But the longer he contemplated, the longer she was convinced he did, in fact, saw her as... unpleasant.

"That's not so bad," she mumbled, ignoring the throb in her chest and forcing a smile. "Shinobi... usually live as hated people, because they are said to be a problem, Itachi."

His gaze snapped at her as he looked worriedly. "Such... Such a way..."

He couldn't find the words to continue with, but an expression of regret on his face was enough of an answer.

He should have never mentioned such a thing. He should be grateful to his Nee-san for always being there for him when their mother couldn't—most especially when it came to their father. And yet he, towards his beloved sister... he just...

"Well, to become strong, it's inevitable to be isolated and arrogant because at first you will only seek out what you've always dreamed for." She finally looked at him with a gentle smile, and the way he saw how she covered up the pain in her eyes clawed at him.

It was the first time he had ever seen her slip.

"You see, we are unique siblings, otouto. But in order to overcome your barriers, you and I have to continue living together, even if it means hating each other," she whispered, a lingering tone of despair in her voice. But she was too good—too good at pretending that he hardly even noticed it at all. "That is what being an elder sibling means."

Itachi had never seen her show any sign of weakness before. She was always the independent one, the one everybody relied on, the genius and the prodigy, the one with high hopes for. Even their mother had always relied on Heiwa even though she was only a child herself.

Yet even though he never saw it before now, he knew, somehow, somewhere in that demeanor, somewhere deep in that wall of a daughter so perfect, she was struggling just as much as he was. And yet he couldn't even do anything for her. He could only watch her.

How could he have been so selfish when he was not the only one who was suffering?

"That's why, as an elder sibling, when Mother gives birth to our kyoudai, protect our baby sibling," Heiwa told him with the same look she would always give him, a look of warmth and care and all her love, "no matter what happens and no matter what situation you are in. Because that's what elder siblings are for, Itachi. What we are for."

And he could only stare at her, wordlessly. She was always so kind and he was so ungrateful.

Later that night, she tucked him in bed like she always did, sang that same lullaby she hummed him to sleep, not ever mentioning any of what he'd said to her earlier.

"I'm sorry, Nee-san, for what I said," Itachi whispered just before she pulled away.

"Shhh," she hushed him softly, kissing his forehead, wiping the tear threatening to spill from corner of his eye. "Go to sleep, otouto."

He stared at her in the darkness, his small fingers gripping onto the soft bed sheet she'd pulled over him to keep him warmer for the night. "I love you, Nee-san."

He watched as a soft smile come to her lips just before she finally gave one last kiss on his forehead. Her hand was so warm against his that it was almost doubtful that it was all real.

That his Nee-san was real.

"As I love you, Itachi," she whispered in the darkness. "As I love you."


	4. Born a Traitor

"Heiwa! Heiwa!" she could hear the loud cry of her name being called out from a voice she recognized so well. As she turned around and looked, Might Guy's face engulfed her entire vision without warning. He was just as lively as he usually was, grinning from ear to ear as he waved his arms in the air to catch more of her attention.

Like any other would grab her attention when his green spandex was rather too disturbing that even now Heiwa couldn't help but stare.

She also still needed time to get used to how thick his eyebrows were and that bowl haircut certainly wasn't helping him at all with the ladies.

"Are you okay?" Heiwa asked as Guy slouched forward to regain his breathing with his hands resting over his knees. But in response to her question, he immediately darted his body upright and gave her a shiniest full thumbs up with an equally shiny grin.

Heiwa unconsciously backed away from him.

"Yes, of course. Why would I not be okay? I'm always okay!" Guy nodded his head with a sure look on his beaming face as he had his arms folded across his chest. Although the lower part of his body still struck out as his butt was still sticking out like a sore thumb.

She wanted to immediately pull away when Guy suddenly dropped his hands over her shoulders, but she refrained herself even though all she wanted to do right then was send him sleeping with some sort of dreamy genjutsu.

"Now, I heard some incredible things." Guy nodded his head again, looking almost thoughtful. And then he snapped back with an unrivaled enthusiasm. "An Anbu Captain, Heiwa! Oh my! At twelve, captain alrea—"

Kakashi Hatake's kick sent Guy crash landing on the soil.

"Hi," with a small wave of his hand towards Heiwa's way, the partially masked boy greeted. As ever, his navy mask covered the lower part of his face and only gave away his eyes. Yet even still she knew he was smiling. "I heard you're captain now. Congratulations, Heiwa."

"Thank you." She nods absently.

"Kakaaashiii!!" Guy roared as he shook a fist with vengence just as soon as he stood up.

"Oh, hi, Guy," Kakashi responded nonchalantly, waving his hand at Guy's imprinted face of Kakashi's shoe, which just made Guy more enraged.

Had she not been put on the same mission as the masked boy, Heiwa would have never even spared much glance towards the thick-browed boy. And as Kakashi's supposedly fellow rival, it was only natural for her to know him too when Guy hardly ever left out a conversation without mentioning his burning rivalry with Kakashi.

And they were busy now. Although all Kakashi ever really wanted to do was congratulate her, Guy had declared a newly made competion Kakashi didn't even really want to take place in.

When she left, Guy hardly noticed.

As young as she was now, Heiwa had finally been promoted as the Captain of the Anbu Black Ops. But despite her higher position than most, despite how deserving she was of the position, nobody really respected her for it. Behind her back, they talked about how she would never be enough as captain, and they belittled her because she was younger and physically smaller than them.

She would be a traitor, they would say, born from one for she was her father's daughter.

Or at least, that was what the Leaf would say.

* * *

"With all due respect, why do you keep trusting her, Lord Hokage?" she heard one of her fellow subordinates insolently ask the Fourth Hokage. She recognized his voice. Watanabe. "She could be double crossing us, acting as an instrument on gaining information for the Uchiha Clan."

Heiwa didn't move, didn't utter anything but just stood beside the doors of the Hokage's office.

She heard shuffles, and even though she was summoned to be inside, she dared not break their conversation by entering just like that. Whether Minato trusted her too or not, she didn't know.

She knew that she was hard to trust. Even though many admired the Uchiha, it also meant being hated too no matter how much she had already proven herself worthy, no matter how much she had done for them.

The way he spoke about her just made her easily aware how he had no respect for her at all. But more importantly, he didn't respect the Hokage enough to refrain himself from storming out when he didn't receive the answers he wanted.

Whatever look the Hokage gave him, it must have been something that was not in agreement with him.

As the door shut after the Anbu walked out of the room, his eyes flickered towards Heiwa. Even though he hadn't expected she was there, his twisted face smirked as if he had hoped she heard them. But she remained unfazed even at his blatant disrespect towards his captain.

That was part of what he disliked about her. They could never really faze her. When he realized he wouldn't get the reaction he wanted from her, he stormed off as she only watched his anger flare.

"Heiwa," she heard the Hokage call her, and she looked at him through the open door. She closed the door behind her then, knelt and bowed to him in respect. Even though Minato had told her not to, she was raised to know her place. She had to agree with Watanabe right that moment then.

Truly, she was a traitor—a traitor for her village, when even her family meant nothing to her.

She had already lost all respect she had for herself to feel shame, and even though the Hokage had assured her that she was going to save lives by doing this, that she was a hero acting in the shadows, a part of her knew she was also a murderer. Or at least, would be.

And yet still, she was still her father's daughter.

"What do I have to do, Lord Hokage?" she asked, and Minato looked at her. She had her eyes cast on the ground. She couldn't even afford to look at him. "What do I have to do for them to accept me?"

She was still a fragile child to be tangled in the mess she had no control over, still too young.

He felt sad for doing this to her, but she was the only one he could rely on. She was selfless, and even though she was on their side, when the Uchiha makes their move, he knew it would tear her apart.

Heiwa had always been the smart one. If she were to pick from two different things, she would always pick the one with the right ways regardless of what the other meant to her.

The wars she had witnessed, both within her village and outside, had molded her to who she was now.

Cold, but definitely not heartless.

"I'm sorry, Heiwa," the Hokage told her, shaking his head for he too didn't know the answer to her question. "I'm sorry."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is an old fic, I haven't touched this for a long time. The publication is backdated for this reason. But since there's still some people who noticed this wreck in FFN, I've decided to at least try to continue it. Though updates will be indefinite as I'm more focused on another fanfic.


	5. He Made Her Like That

When Mikoto found her daughter standing outside their house so still in the middle of the night, she worried. The darkness obscured her, but as Mikoto approached closer in the shadows she saw that her daughter's once pristine Anbu uniform was covered in blood.

"Heiwa..." she started, not expecting her in that condition. She was always so neat, but tonight... "Heiwa, what's wrong?"

"Is Itachi asleep?" the young girl asked instead, dismissing how disheveled she looked. She looked so worn out even though her expression remained as passive as she usually was. She wasn't wearing her kitsune mask, but it didn't make any difference even if she wasn't. Mikoto could still hardly know what her own daughter was thinking.

"Yes. Why didn't you come in?"

Heiwa didn't answer her, but perhaps Mikoto already understood why Heiwa hesitated. She cared for her otouto a lot and she just didn't want him to see her in such a state.

"Let's go inside," Mikoto said softly as she held her daughter's hand. "I'll help you clean up."

Her mother's warmth, it felt nice. She smelled like home and it made her forget all the responsibilities on her shoulders, even just for a moment. And so she followed.

It had also been a while since Heiwa last shared the bath with her mother or have had her brush her hair. Sitting in front of the mirror and staring at their reflection made her remember the times when she was younger, when she was foolish and naive.

She knew that even though Heiwa wasn't always home, her mother would always be there to listen to her worries. But how could she tell her she had killed a clan member? How could she tell her m that she had just gone to a mission to assassinate a clan elder?

Her stomach churned. Heiwa felt filthy, because the blood that was once all over her was one of their own.

"You can quit if you want to, Heiwa," Mikoto said, like she understood the pain her daughter was going through. Did it show on her face? But looking in the mirror, her expression hasn't at all changed.

"You know I can't, okaa-san."

"I'll convince your father and..."

Heiwa squeezed her mother's hand over her shoulder as she shook her head. "I'm sorry, okaa-san." She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry you have a daughter like me."

"Don't say that."

"I'm sorry." Heiwa's voice cracked, but by then she had already pulled away from her mother's warmth.

She didn't deserve it.

* * *

"Nee-san!" Her otouto came running out to her as soon as he saw her, but got struck by a prod on his forehead instead like always.

"I've done that enough times that you should have already anticipated it."

"But..." He was still in pajamas. He couldn't possibly tell her that when he sees her, he loses all reason and only wants to stick by her side. Just thinking about it made him feel embarrassed.

As if knowing what he was thinking, Heiwa smiled down at him and asked, "Otouto... do you want to practice with me?"

"You mean it?" He beamed.

"I promised, didn't I?"

It wasn't difficult to teach Itachi. He had easily mastered one of the Uchiha clan's signature technique, and the fact that he did it in a matter of days was a feat in itself.

While she taught him most of what he knew, Itachi was a natural in everything he did unlike when she was younger—when she would continue training even until it rained or until she had bruises on her knuckles and arms. It made her relieved that he wouldn't have to hurt himself as much as she did.

"Did you see that, Nee-chan?" He whirled around to look at her watching him. "I did it!"

"You did, didn't you?" She smiled.

"Do you think Father would be proud of me?"

"Of course." She wiped the smudge of ash on his cheek. "It is something to be proud of after all."

Since the beginning, he had always been a genius that by the time he enters the Academy in the future he would most certainly exceed beyond expectations. But Itachi was still too kind—too soft-hearted. Perhaps that was the reason their Father frowned upon him in the first place.

 _"Kindness is a weakness, Heiwa,"_ Fugaku had told her as she looked up at him with once naive eyes. She had clung onto his words, and so she learned to harden her heart. He made her the way she was, and perhaps it was for the better. Or at least, for the better of the village anyway. And yet thinking about that still made her chest clench painfully.

 _For Itachi_ , she told herself. _Do it for Itachi_.

Her sweet otouto...

"When our younger brother is born, I'll make sure to teach him the same things you've taught me!"

"You'll be a kind elder brother, Itachi." She patted his head gently, but somehow that made him sad.

"Nee-san is kind too and I like you the way you are, but... is it alright to be kind?" he asked weakly. "Father said there is no place for such a thing in the shinobi world..."

"Kindness is not a weakness, otouto." She stroked his cheek gently as he looked up at her with naive eyes that once resembled her own. "It will only be a weakness if you allow it. In this world, there are many people who will do unforgivable things and steal this kindness from you."

"U...Unforgivable things?" He looked worried.

"But it does not mean they are wicked, otouto. Evil is only a relative concept."

"I don't understand..."

"Everyone has their own perception of justice. It means those who disagree with you are not always villains," she explained as she knelt down in front of him. "So when the time comes, when I also do something unforgivable, ask me for my reason and I will give it to you. Can you promise me that?"

"But Nee-san would never do something like that." He squeezed her hand helplessly like he hoped she really wouldn't. The thought that his Nee-san would ever be somewhere he couldn't reach didn't feel right with him. "When I grow stronger, I promise to protect you so you don't have to be forced to do anything you don't want. I'll protect you, okay?"

And then he wounded his arms around her neck like he was afraid.

She laughed against his small shoulder, but it sounded like she was in pain. "You really are a kind boy, otouto."


End file.
